


[Podfic] Say Hello To The Brushfire

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Stiles turns eighteen, Derek Hale spills coffee on him. Things get weirder (and more awesome) from there. (Alpha!Stiles AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Say Hello To The Brushfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say Hello to the Brushfire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549750) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



**Length:** 1:15:01  
**File Size:** 80.5 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s4sbigacjuxg2e9/Say%20Hello%20To%20The%20Brushfire.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012112801.zip)

Thank you very much to the author for making my life easier by having a clear Transformative Works Policy on their profile page<3


End file.
